


Missing Arms

by Lovngher



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Own Character, Parent Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Teacher Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovngher/pseuds/Lovngher
Summary: Steve, a 39 year old English Literature Teacher has been lonely his whole life, not needing someone. Until one day, he has a new class with a 14–year old girl who’s father makes him rethink all his life choices and why he didn’t meet him earlier.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Missing Arms

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

The sound of his morning alarm ripped Steve out of his morning sleep, making him wonder why he would do this everyday. Hesitantly, he stood up, making his way to the bathroom to start his morning routine which involved a cold shower, teeth brushing and taking his Medicine, which was gladly just his asthma spray. Finished in the bathroom, Steve went down the stairs to eat his breakfast and greet his dog, a golden retriever named Peggy. 

He had gotten Peggy out of loneliness and saved her from an abusive household, making them inseparable afterwards. Packing his food for school, he had a sandwich in his mouth and struggled putting his shoes on with only one hand free. 

The Blonde Male was already running late for work but that was his own fault since he had ignored his first alarm clocks and slept in a bit. Rushing outside with one shoe still open, he opened his car and got inside as quickly as possible before driving to school. 

Steve was a Highschool Teacher for English Literature and a Football Coach on the side, following his two passions even into his adult life. Steve has also of course been late on the first day of school after vacation. Gladly, he arrived in time before the assembly was finished, so he had enough time to prep the classroom for his new class of 14-year old teenagers. It was hard looking after that Age group, but he loved it. Steve was always up for a challenge and tied with the things he loved, it was a fun challenge. 

Ten Minutes passed and Steve was more than happy he had arrived in time because his classroom was filling up with the loudest noises. He was used to Teenagers being hard, but this volume was next level. Immediately, he was able to categorize his students into troublemakers, nerds and shy ones. Except one girl, who sat in the corner of the classroom, reading a book that Steve couldn’t see the title of. She was pretty tall for her age, had brown hair that went down to her shoulders and something on her arm he couldn’t quite identify. It looked like something metallic, making Steve a bit curious as to what it was. After getting his students to calm down a bit, he checked their attendance, arriving at the mysterious girl. 

_ Sophia Barnes _

He read on his list and she raised her arm, revealing what it was. A prosthetic. Steve wondered where such a young girl had gotten the prosthetic. Maybe she was born without one arm, which seemed like the most painless way to Steve. Caring deeply for his students already, he really hoped she got it that way and hadn’t been in an accident. Crossing her off the list, he smiled at the teenagers waiting for some instructions. Not wanting to overwhelm them, he asked them to tell them a bit about themselves, noticing that some of his students started snickering when Sophia tried to say something, shutting them up quickly. The lesson went by in a blast and he waited until everyone was outside before catching Sophia alone. “If any of them try to hurt you in any way or degrade you, you come to me immediately okay? I’ll take care of them.” He reassured her, earning a nod attached to a smile afterwards. 

The first few weeks of school went by easy, Steve getting more and more in touch with his students. Football Practice filled up quicker with new players than he thought and he was amazed at how smart his new class was when it campte to literature. Of course there were some black sheep who totally didn’t get the beauty and depth of literature but still managed to get a good grade up until now. Especially surprising was the Intelligence of Sophia Barnes and he was amazed by her upbringing. But other than that, one of the troublemakers named Jamie Stark was highly intelligent in all his classes and his literature class didn’t come last, that was for sure. Seeing all these young teenagers learn more and more was Steve’s favorite thing about teaching. They still had a spark in their eyes with desire to learn more. 

After about half a year, it was time for report cards and a new guidance counselor vote that was determined by the students. Normally, they would have had an exterior person but ever since Steve had raised his concerns about this, the principal was doing her best to make sure the children had someone to talk to. So, when the vote came out, Steve was shocked to have found out that he had been elected, not expecting it at all. Sure, was there for his students, often not only for school work and his class had gotten his E-Mail Adress if they needed to contact him about their grades but it still came unexpected. Even though it was unexpected, Steve was out joyed about his new position and got to preparations immediately after he finished his reports. 

Progressing through the next few weeks, Steve was outstanding in his new position, loving every second of it, especially because he saw students trusted him. He was still one of the younger adults at the school with 39 years and he suspected it also had a lot to do with his reputation and status. But mainly because he cared for his pupils mental health first and foremost made him one of the most-liked teachers at his school. 

One Day, he was in his office after some lessons, waiting for students when none other than Sophia Barnes entered,  _ crying _ .   
Steve, being the pure soul he was, immediately stood up and got tissues to offer her. “There you go. Do you want to talk about it?” He asked carefully, to which she nodded and sat down in front of him before starting to explain. Calm, he listened to her carefully ramble about how someone had bullied her for her prosthetic and how she had gotten it. Of course it had to be an accident. Just as Steve had feared. Very calmly, Steve explained to her that it wasn’t her fault and he would have a talk with the person that had bullied her and he needed to talk to her parents. Thankful, she exited his room again, now calmer. 

It wasn’t too long until he had the scheduled meeting with her parents, not knowing what to expect. And when he saw who approached him, it was the last person he did expect. Sophia brought her father, James. She was almost a carbon copy of him, having the same hair and eyes and even the same prosthetic, just on the other side. He was also tall and buff, making Steve internally panic because he had not seen anyone as beautiful as her father, reminding him a bit of how lonely he really was. He never had someone in his life, being scrawny all his teenage years and not being suited for most or even all people, them wanting someone who is bigger and not someone who looked like death in person. But Steve had gotten used to this. He didn’t need anyone except his dog and his bed. And now this man walked into his life, making him question all of his life choices and letting him be thankful that he had built up muscles and more immune system over his adult life. Completely in his own head he hadn’t noticed Mr. Barnes talking to him. Snapping out of it he nodded, smiled and shook the others hand before talking to them inside about Sophia, what had happened and how amazing she was doing in class. You could clearly see how proud her father was and they had some light moments together, laughing and talking about other stuff as well. 

Sadly for Steve, at some point the meeting had to come to an end and they had to say goodbye. He was so interested in James, or Bucky rather as he had told him to call him that, he didn’t want it to end. He could only hope for a second meet up. Totally done for the day, Steve drove home and fell into bed quickly, cuddling in it with Peggy as he downloaded a few dating apps. He felt incredibly lonely and couldn’t stop thinking about the brunette male with the beautiful cold blue eyes. 

A few weeks passed and Steve had gone on multiple dates with people who looked like Bucky but they just weren’t him. Steve didn’t know why but everything’s reminded him of the other, even though they had only met once. Besides, even if they met more often, Bucky was obviously straight while he was gay. He wouldn’t have had a child if he liked men. Or at least that’s what Steve thought. 


End file.
